Shelly's Journal
by Darkflier
Summary: After the life changing events at Monsue Island, Shelly turns to a journal for comfort. Rated T for language and some violence. The fixed version of my other one, which I think I deleted.


June 16, 2003

It's all over. Everything I stood for is gone. Team Aqua is gone. Over. Dead. I've never understood the point of a journal or writing in general, but maybe this will help ease the pain. I've escaped the authorities for now, but I fear everyone else was arrested... or worse. Not that I care about anyone from Team Magma it's their fault. They should have just given up when they were cornered. Idiots. Then none of this would have happened, Archie never would have been obsessed... and maybe Team Aqua's plans would have worked...

I am currently at Sootopolis, it's not the ideal hiding place, it's to close to the Pokemon League for my tastes. Or maybe it's that damned Dragon Tamer Lance I should worry about more... who did he work for again? The Pokemon G man? I don't think I've ever heard of them, but if he has the authority to arrest then he's a threat.

I'll need to get rid of my uniform, as much as it pains me to loose anything else... guess that'll mean stealing, not like I have any money. Not much of an issue, though, never cared much about the law, and the police don't scare me. I'll probably end up a pickpocket, low form of life though it is. Or maybe go to a different region? I've heard about some without police... it would mean stowing away on a ship, but I've done worse.

I'm freezing, that long in the sea without a wet suit, close to suicidal. I'll need food... I could care less if I starve, death would be a mercy at this point, but I worry about my Pokemon. Walrein will be fine, she's meant to go a while without food, but Carvanah and my Crawdaunt will need to eat something, they can't last long with no food.

June 17, 2003

That's over, I've stolen enough money and supplies for a few weeks, hopefully by the time it runs out I'll be out of Hoenn. I've gotten a more travel appropriate shirt, I'll need to replace every thing else as well, but stealing twice from the same place in the same week might be pushing my luck a little, if you could call the past few days lucky...

June 18, 2003

Of all the people to get off that damn island free! Why him? Does the world have any sense of fairness? While Archie rots in prison or worse, Tabitha walks around free?! And for Kyogre's sake, he's in better condition than me! Does he have some friend here who won't rat him out? He should have been arrested along with the rest of his damn group! If I find out Maxie is free as well, someone is going to pay, probably with their life. I should probably set this down before I rip it in half...

June 19, 2003

I've calmed down, a bit. I guess I should jolt down my plans, but if this is found? It could ruin everything... oh well, may as well have it written out. So far I've managed to steal a new outfit, and some more food, should be good for the trip to Oblivia. All I need to do now is stowaway on the ship in the harbor that's leaving for there. Oh to be at sea again. All Oblivia has as law enforcement are Pokemon rangers, they're all idiots, or so I've heard... one of Team Aqua's grunts was from there. After that... I don't know.

June 23, 2003

I'm writing this from the hull of a ship, hidden as best as I could manage. The familiar swaying of the vessel is soothing... Unfortunately, this won't be as easy as I thought, Looker, an inspector from Interpol is on board as well. It sounds like he's visiting family in Oblivia, so at least he won't be there permanently, but what if that's a cover story and he's here after me? Was returning to sea so soon a bad idea? It's filthy down here... there are rattata all over the place. They leave me alone, but I'm worried they'll get into my food. Swiping to much from the ship's store might attract attention.

June 24, 2003

I guess since I don't have anything else to do, I should write down my story, here goes-

I knew Archie when I was young, before he formed Team Aqua. Even then he was always researching the sea, and Kyogre, he taught me more than my parents did really. When I was 15, I found out he was forming Team Aqua. I went straight to him. He gave me a position almost before the words left my mouth. And that's where I've been since. I was promoted to commander after just a few months. Every one was pretty surprised, except me, Archie had practically raised me, I knew as much about the sea as he did, it only made sense. I should explain how we disbanded, but it's late, I don't have the emotional strength to write it without crying.

June 25, 2003

Alright, as promised, how Team Aqua disbanded, and how I got off Monsue Island. We had recently acquired the red orb, it can be used to control Kyogre, as well as having captured Groudon. Team Magma was after him, they wanted to dry up the seas, insolent fools. We thought we had the upper hand, until we found out that they had captured Kyogre, as well as having the blue orb, which controls Groudon. Maxie, Team Magma's 'leader' called for a meeting at Monsue Island. Archie realized that he was most likely going to offer Kyogre in exchange for Groudon. He decided we should, how did he put it, 'speed up' the trade. He sent me to slip into one of Team Magmas patrol subs and release Kyogre. I managed to get into the sub easily, they never expected that bold a move, and, ah, 'borrowed' a uniform.

When the sub arrived at Team Magma's base, I waited about 5 minutes, to make sure their attention was off the exit of the sub, and slipped off. I almost burst out laughing, Maxie and Tabitha were dealing with a bunch of kids who had some how gotten on the outside of the sub. One of their worst enemies was about to make a move that would destroy them, and they were wrapped up with a bunch of kids!

I released Kyogre with no difficulty, guards armed with sticks really?After that, when I was about to leave, a Magma grunt showed up. I didn't even bother bracing for a fight, I could throw him over the edge easily. But then he said something along the lines of," Good work, nice disguise." Yeah, no member of Team Magma would say that to me, sarcastically or not. I realized he wasn't a real member of Team Magma, and challenged him with that. He said something about being there to help, like I needed any. I flipped over the edge in my SCUBA gear and swam to where Team Aqua's sub was waiting.

I met Archie on top, after we resurfaced, he took control of Kyogre and destroyed Team Magma's silly little base. We met Magma at the island, and got a nice little lecture from Maxie about 'insulting the name of Team Magma'. Two of our grunts brought out prisoners from Team Magma, they were the ones doing the insulting! Maxie called for the meeting, and then tried to sabotage us, not the best way to do business.

Archie took off in a mini-chopper when Maxie wouldn't surrender saying he was going to destroy the whole island. To late did I realize he was planing on drowning all of Team Aqua as well. All of us, both organizations, rushed to the ruins, as they were the highest point on the island. Not a second to soon. A huge wave shot up, almost to where we had been a minute before. The Magma grunt from earlier suddenly jerked his hood back, Lance, the dragon trainer I mentioned earlier, and demanded that Archie surrender the orb. I already knew that wouldn't work. Within minutes of Lance saying this, Archie was obsessed by the orb.

The kids from earlier were racing down, like they were following something. I noticed Maxie and Tabitha following them. I told the grunts to stay in the ruins, while I went after Archie. I raced down to the cliff everyone was on, to find the kids. Pikachu had already released Groudon. Kyogre and Groudon were locked in a battle, for how long I don't know. At some point Kyogre seemed to have lost, Archie was released from the orb's grasp. And fell straight toward the water, 50 feet below. My heart stopped. Of coarse, Lance's Dragonite, caught him.

When Archie came around, he didn't remember anything, which was fine, it was easier that way. Suddenly, the red and blue orbs flew up into the air, and destroyed each other. I realized, my freedom was in danger, I could easily be arrested. I panicked, I fled. Walrein helped me swim to Sootopolis, where I started this journal. I'll probably be up all night with nightmares again since I wrote all that. The memories are still fresh and painful. I hope Archie never finds out how much of a coward I was, if he's still alive...

June 28, 2003

Looker, that fool from Interpol, has been looking around in the hull, confirming my suspicions that he was here after me. I'll need to rethink my plan a bit. Laying low is my only option. We should be pretty close to Oblivia by now. Then this nightmare will end and I can get on with my life. Or maybe 'start over' is a better way to put it...

June 29, 2003

Tomorrow we arrive in Oblivia, I should be happy, I won't need to worry about the police anymore, but all I feel is guilt. I abandoned everyone on Monsue Island.

June 30, 2003

My hands shake as I write this, I've been caught by Looker, I can't believe he outsmarted me. How could I be so stupid? Looker is an idiot! I'm on my way to Interpol now by helicopter, no escape routes. I hope he doesn't find this, all my plans are in it. Or old plans anyway... I can't write much longer, for fear he finds this. I pray this helicopter crashes, death and a watery grave are preferable to life in prison.

July 5, 2003

By sheer luck, I am free. Looker received a message to go after someone else, from Team Galactic I think. He landed the Helicopter and assumed I was stuck in it, and I would have been, if not for the fact that the idiot left a slim knife in the open. Did he think I'm blind? I picked the lock on the handcuffs with it, as well as the one on the door. I'm not sure where I'm at, if he was after Team Galactic probably Sinnoh, but that's all I know. I've lost all my supplies, but if Interpol is really active here, stealing might not be a good idea. I think the closest town is Celestic Town, I don't know much about it other than that it has a temple to Dialga and Palkia in it. If only...never mind, my plans are ruined, I'll need to come up with something new. July 6, 2003 I saw Looker today. He looked rather agitated, as if he's in trouble, probably is, he good as released me. Other than that, though, today was uneventful. It rained a little, which my Pokemon liked.

July 9,2003

Can I never get a break?! Today while I was getting water a little girl came running up and slammed straight into me. She was clearly panicked, which stopped me from snapping at her. She quickly stuttered an apology, before collapsing from a nasty looking injury on the back of her head. Even I'm not cruel enough to leave someone that young, she couldn't have been more than 6, in need. So I took her back to the cave I was using as shelter. She came around about an hour ago. Her name is Bella, she says her parents were murdered by Team Galactic a few weeks ago, and she's on the run from them now. Weather this is true, or if it's some made up story to cover up being abandoned or something like that, I don't know. Right now she's asleep, it's late. I'll have to figure out what to do with her later. Another mouth to fed is the last thing I need right now.

July 10, 2003

I may have come up with a plan, for what to do with Bella anyways, I think I could use her as a distraction whenever I need to steal supplies, or just teach her how to steal. Either way, keeping her on hand will be very handy if I run into my old friend from Interpol again. She would make a great hostage, if I had a knife anyways. As a distraction, she could keep the shop owners busy while I pocket what I need. But her age is a problem...and I'd have no way of telling her to start without some connection being made. It would be useful to have some one else who knows how to steal on hand, especially if I end up with a broken leg or something. But how can I teach her? Not on the job that's for sure. Oh well, can't start anything 'till her head heals anyway.

As for getting out of Sinnoh, no ideas yet.

July 12, 2003

Bella doesn't have any Pokemon, not surprising, but still a problem. Pokemon are a necessity in the crime world. So it looks like I'm going to have to find her something, just not sure what. I asked her earlier, if she has a particular Pokemon she likes that we could find with no trouble, she said not particularly, though I have seen her playing with some wild Gastrodon, which is good, I'm no good with non-water types, for obvious reasons.

July 13, 2003

New problem, surprise surprise, Looker, as well as the Sinnoh champion are in the area. I normally wouldn't worry about the champion, but it seems like she knows the Hoenn champion well, so we will probably need to leave. I'll probably have Bella catch her Gastrodon friend first though.

July 16, 2003

Bella has a Gastrodon, and her training in the 'art' of stealing has begun. She's going to be a good trainer, and she's young enough to be turned against the law, but she's not as nimble as I had expected. She's noisy in the woods, and can't decently hide to save her life. These are all problems, nimbleness comes with time and practice, but even if you hide from security cameras, if you're to loud you could still get caught. Hopefully I can work around these. She's not a very good swimmer either, which, for me, is a major issue, I use water as as escape route a lot. I'll work these out with time. It's strange, I haven't thought about Monsue Island in a while, I don't even feel that upset any more. Maybe I've just been to busy. I don't want to forget Team Aqua, but I need to move on.

July 20,2003

We are now outside of Snowpoint City. Walrein and Bella are the only ones happy about this. Walrein because this place is freezing and snowy, two of her favorite things. Bella because it as her idea to trek out here, why I don't know. I hate snow, mostly because I grew up in a ocean-side town, so I'm not used to it. Whatever Bella's reason for coming out here, she better explain soon, I have no patience when it comes to with held information.

July 22, 2003

I'm sick. Horribly sick. And Bella has slipped off to Kyogre knows where. I can barely hold the pen to the paper to write, but I don't have anything else to do. Bella told me why we had to drag ourselves out here, she needed to tell her parents' friends that they had died. For a six year old she is very put together.

Speaking of Bella, she is turning into quite the little thief. Except she lacks the ability to tell when she has taken to much. I've explained this to her, but she doesn't grasp how much is to much. She still comes back with a feast of food at least once a week. While on one hand, I'm better fed than I've been since Team Aqua disbanded, on the other this is going to attract lots of unwanted attention. Maybe I should tell her who I really am, if not just to scare her into listening to me. I need to go, maybe try and sleep...I feel like I'm going to faint.

July 24, 2003

Part of me wants to strangle Bella for putting me in a position that risked me being arrested, the other part knows I owe her my life, plus I'm probably not strong enough right now. Here's what happened- After I finished the last entry, I collapsed. Bella says she found me unconscious in our little hideout. She ran up to the Pokemon Center and brought the nurse there to get me. I was out all of yesterday. I woke up this morning in a soft bed. Nurse Joy, the center's nurse, was sitting next to my bed. I panicked, I thought she had sent for Officer Jenny or Looker. Not that I said that. As I tried to sit up the nurse gently pushed me back into the pillows and explained that I had collapsed from hypothermia. She then asked for my age, 24 and my name, Shelly. It took a lot of coaxing on her part to get them out of me, I was still wary. If the police show up, I'm in trouble. I'm not in a condition to fight. Bella is determined that we stay here until I'm completely healed, I think it's sad that I'll argue with people who want to kill me, but not with a 6 year old. I think I'm starting to turn into a softy, uhg. This is the last place I want to be, close to a police station, and in a secluded city. But as long as Joy doesn't find out that I worked for Team Aqua I should be fine, I hope.

July 27, 2003

One of the few things I refuse to do for anyone is eat fish. I grew up with water Pokemon, so eating them is on of the worst things I can imagine. Bella, on the other hand, loves sea food. She comes up to my room during meals to keep me company since I'm still bedridden. If by keep me company she means make me want to throw up as she eats sushi, and other less than delightful looking things from the sea, then she has accomplished her goal all to well. Being stuck in bed is driving me nuts. Nurse Joy's questions about where I'm from aren't helping either. I've managed to blame Bella for my hypothermia, this is technically true it was her idea to come here in the first place, which spares me remarks about about being to careless. What Nurse Joy is determined to find out, though, is why we didn't just head to Snowpiont City in the first place. I'll need to come up with something about this soon, before Bella lets something slip. That is my worst fear at the moment, while she doesn't know about anything I really need kept secret, she still knows enough that if she tells Joy, the Nurse will be able to work out that my past occupation wasn't exactly legal.

July 28, 2003

I've never been this far inland for so long... how to people do it? I miss the sea, and long for the waves, the coolness of sea spray on my face, I miss it...

July 29, 2003

Freed! Finally I can leave that damn center! Though Bella pretty clearly wants to stay. Maybe I should just leave her, the past few days have shown me that she is a bit of a danger, she knows to much, and she likes this place anyway, I doubt she'd complain. But anyway, I've got supplies and, regardless of what Bella does, I need a plan. May as well scrap going to Obliviva, that won't be happening.

July 30, 2003

I just woke up from the strangest dream- I was running along a beach trying to reach a boat. The boat kept getting further and further away. I stopped to catch my breath, and the ground under me opened up swallowing me as water rushed in. For several minutes I was submerged, struggling for air, then everything went dark, and I ended up in a room with no doors or windows, blood started running from the ceiling, almost drowning me. That's when I woke up.

I'm not easily shaken, but that was terrifying. I know what it meant, though.

When I said earlier that Archie played a bigger part in my childhood than my parents I failed to mention why. It's because I've spent my whole life trying to forget. But since I'm up anyway, I may as well write it-

I had an older sister, Lissa, she was always responsible and kind, but that's all I can remember. She disappeared when I was 5. At the time, I thought she'd come back any day, and my mom let me believe that, but now I know she was kidnapped, more from guess work than fact but I know how crime works. After she disappeared, my dad lost it. He would spend days at a time to himself, and then suddenly burst out, in a fierce temper. I was genuinely terrified of him, that's what drove me to staying out of the house so much, the fights... they almost drove me insane.

When I was 6 I started helping Archie more and more with his studies on Kyogre. That kept me away from the house during the day, and in the summer I camped out on the beach near our house at night. During the winter, though, I had to stay there.

One day when I was 9, it was winter, and cold enough that I needed to sleep inside, so I slipped into the house. I heard shouts, and screams of pain. Not sure what was happening, and to stubborn to go for help, I grabbed a kitchen knife, and raced to my parents' room. My dad was standing next to my mothers dead body, a horrible wound in her stomach. My father held a bloody knife. Upon registering this gruesome scene, I didn't scream, I felt like I'd had my tongue cut out, instead I raised the knife I had grabbed earlier, and started backing up. My dad stepped toward me, matching me, step for step, and spoke in such a calm voice I'd have been more relaxed if he shouted, he told me it would be okay, and just to trust him. When he realized this wasn't working, he flew into one of his rages, charging at me. I managed to jerk to the side, as he spun back to face me, I stabbed him in the chest. Blood splattered all over the walls from the two bodies. I sank down crying, realizing what I'd done.

After their bodies were found and buried, everyone assumed my dad had killed my mom and then killed himself, upon realizing what he'd done. I lived at Archie's old office until I got my first Pokemon, Walrein. Weather Archie knows that I killed my dad or not, I don't know. But I've never forgotten those events.

The boat in the dream probably represents the years before I joined Team Aqua which I spent searching for my sister. I miss Lissa. To this day I don't know if she is alive or dead, maybe I should try to find out...would we even know each other? So much has changed...

August 2, 2003

No sooner do I come up with a plan, than Bella decides she wants to come with me, and goes and breaks her leg. Unless she changes her mind, I'm stuck here for another 6 weeks. What I want to know, is why she wants to come with me. It's not like we're that close, well I'm not that close to her. What I have decided, though, is that once I leave, I'm finding Lissa. No matter what. I guess I could try hacking into Interpol's computers from here, I know how, for an idea of who could have kidnapped her. That would give me a place to start, at least.

August 3, 2003

Haven't gotten to the computer yet. I'll need everyone else in bed first so I don't get caught. This is going to take a while, unfortunately. Oh well, more time to stock up on supplies.

August 4, 2003

For once something went right! I haven't gotten into Interpol's computers yet, but Bella has decided to stay here. She probably realized I wanted to get something done, and that she was slowing me down, so we said our goodbyes, and I am finally out of that city. I'm not sure what to do now though... I don't manage to well without a starting point. I'll probably head toward the sea, and work things out there. My head is always clearer near water. Been feeling sick in the mornings lately, hope I'm not getting sick, that would be a huge setback.

Midnight

My hands are shaking with shock, was that a kick I just felt? As in from a baby? As in I'm pregnant? Another kick, this can't happen! I can't bring a child into my insane life! NO NO NO! Guess there's nothing I can do about it, as much as I hate to say that. 3 months? Must be, that leaves me about 6 more to come up with a plan. Why does everything have to happen to me? Wonder why that nurse didn't notice. Or did she, and just not say anything, thinking I already knew? I don't look different though, might be because I'm barely getting enough food to keep myself alive, if I need to feed a baby to, more stealing, yay. What do I do when it's born, though? One more damn thing to figure out. I love my life.

August 5, 2003

I'm heading towards the sea, Sinnoh has 2 cities along the coast, Sunnyshore, and Canalave. I'm a lot closer to Canalave, so I'm going there. That'll give me access to food, at least. Hope the police there aren't to good at their jobs. I need to steal more supplies, it'll take at least 2 weeks to get to Canalave, assuming everything goes according to plan, which it never does. That's going to mean a lot of stuff swiped in one night, since I'm leaving tomorrow. Uhg, I'm exhausted, I got very little sleep last night. Mostly owing to the baby, why is it suddenly so active? I feel nothing for 3 months, and now it's literally beating me up from the inside? I wonder why. Maybe I should steal a thicker sleeping bag, winter's coming anyway, and Sinnoh is a lot colder than Hoenn. Another thing to hunt down. August 8, 2003 Saw the Sinnoh champion today. What was her name? Cynthia? I think that's what the kid called her, anyway. I know she's close to Looker, and the Hoenn champion, so she should be avoided. Guess if she's here, I should move a little faster. If I can.

August 9, 2003

Pouring rain today, bad weather to travel in, but I don't mind the rain, and the police use fire types, so this is probably a blessing. Anyway, now that I have a chance, here's what I stole in the last town-

actual coat

thicker jeans

thicker sleeping bag

water proof lining for inside the bag, had enough of hypothermia

matches

iodine, for cleaning water, not poisoning, probably

switch blade knife, you never know, could be useful

bigger water bottle, my old one cracked

medicine, for my pokemon

fruit, for everyone

pokemon food

biscuits, for me

granola bars, I hate them, but they take a while to spoil

dried seaweed, I eat it, and my pokemon all view it as the holy grail of food, except carvanah

new backpack

Wondering why I'm stealing so much all of a sudden? Winter comes early in Sinnoh, in September, and lasts 'till late April, and the climate here is cold anyway, so I don't want to risk anything. Least of all sickness, given my current condition.

August 10, 2003

Haha! Finally a stroke of luck! I was planning on just camping out in Eterna Forest, but there's an old abandoned building here. I heard some trainers talking, supposedly it's haunted, but whatever, I'll probably stay here for a day or two and then get going. It's a little dusty, and pretty drafty, but at least it's sheltered.

August 11, 2003

I feel like an idiot, I forgot that I was going to look for Lissa now. Damn it. I lost my one chance at getting into Interpol's computers. Or maybe that's a good thing, I'd probably know most of their most recent arrests... The baby has been really active lately, I'm not getting much sleep. August 12, 2003 I'm on the move again. I think I should be nearing Floroma Town. Yay! I get to have a major allergy attack! I'm insanely allergic to flower pollen, and Floroma is filled with flowers year round. Gonna be leaving that place pretty quick. Might have to swipe some meat for carvanah though, she's getting thin.

August 13, 2003

Just outside of Floroma, I can barely breath with all the stupid pollen. Carvanah is happy though, I got her some jerky when we got here. I think she's getting a new set of teeth, she regrows them yearly. She's been chewing on sticks all day, it's funny to watch, she hates how they taste, but they get her teeth out quicker, she can't decide if it's worth it or not.

August 15, 2003

We left Floroma yesterday, ah, the joy of being able to breath, and are on our way to Canalave. Next stop is Jubilife, the city houses Sinnoh's main TV station. Oh, and I heard Looker is staying there. Won't that be fun if I mess up, I can get arrested on national television! Oh, I hear footsteps... Later Guess who else came to Sinnoh? My old enemy Tabitha. Thankfully he didn't see me, I don't feel like getting into a fight, but he is so skinny! He looks like a walking skeleton, so would I if I wasn't pregnant, but it's still nice to see! I wonder why he's here though... Is he looking for me? Might be, for revenge or something similar. Ah well, he doesn't scare me.

August 16, 2003

Four months today, five more to pull a plan together.

August 17, 2003

We should reach Jubilife tomorrow, wonder if I could steal a book... Anyway, after we pass through Jubilife, it's a week long trip to Canalave. The sheer thought of being near the sea fills me with glee. I've been up all night almost every night for the past week. Apparently the baby is nocturnal, causing hell for me. Reading material for at night might not be a bad idea.

August 18, 2003

Looker either has suddenly become blind, or I look insanely pitiful, because I think he saw me just now when I was at the creek getting water. I can't move all that quickly now, and I'm sure it will only get worse over the next few months. So I'm constantly having to keep my ears pricked. Unfortunately, Looker is really quiet, so I didn't hear him until it was almost to late. His eyes stayed on my hiding spot for a minute, but then he just laughed a little and left. Did he see me? Hope not. I did swipe a book earlier, I think I deserve some form of entertainment, since it's not like I'm getting any sleep. I also got another flashlight. I'm heading out tomorrow.

August 19, 2003

On the way to Canalave now. It's only a few more days. I'm not sure what I'll do when I get there though, probably camp out in the woods, or find a nice cave if there is one. I'll need a well sheltered place soon, though. Especially with a baby. I can't help but feel a little exited, but I do worry, can I even keep it when it's born?

August 23, 2003

Interpol is in the area, apparently Team Galactic stole something important, not sure what though. So now I'm sneaking around their search groups. Idiots, why would Galactic stay around if they've already got what they want? Anyways, I over shot how far I need to travel, I should reach Canalave in 8 days. Thankfully. I mean, I can't stay in the city, but at least I'll be near supplies. I actually got some sleep last night, it was strange, waking up well rested.

September 1, 2003

Outside of Canalave, it's freezing, but I don't care, I'm finally back to the sea. The sheer sound of the waves is soothing.

September 3,2003

Interpol is in the area. I wonder if they know I'm here...

September 4,2003

Since I don't have anything else to do, a quick run down of my current situation-

I'm hiding out in a cave near a river, which gives me shelter and water. I'm living off of anything I can swipe from town at night. It's freezing at night, but I don't really care, right now anyways... I'm keeping an eye on the newspapers, but there's never anything to important, to me anyway. I need to come up with a plan soon, I only have about 5 months left.

September 16, 2003

I'm writing this from the basement of my new friend Fujiki's house. A bigger stroke of luck couldn't have come my way, here's what happened- I spent a little to much time in town night before last, and an inspector from Interpol caught sight of me, and I'm not exactly hard to recognize, so he took off after me. I darted into the woods, and ended up getting lost pretty quickly. He was on my heels and I was pretty sure I out of luck, when someone gestured for me to follow them. Looking back on it, it was pretty stupid, but whatever. I followed them to this house, where Fujiki introduced herself to me, and managed to coax my name out of me over a bowl of soup, okay fine three bowls, but I haven't had a decent meal in a month so whatever. Fujiki is a spy who will work for almost anyone who pays her enough. With the exceptions of Interpol, hence why she helped me, and Team Galactic. Wish I'd known about her a few months ago... Anyways, once I explained my situation (yes, everything, including the baby) she told me I could stay with her. I now have the whole basement to myself. It's small, but I'm not complaining, at least I have a place to stay now. Oh, and I'm five months today. I'm not that worried now, Fujiki says I can stay as long as I need to.

September 20, 2003

It's weird not having anything to worry about. My 'quarters' consist of a bedroom, a sort of sitting room, and a bathroom. Fujiki has been helping me get the place set up so someone can actually live in it. She says she hasn't had a guest in a while, and it's sorta obvious. I think she's helping so much because I'm pregnant and I'm supposed to be resting(oops) and not doing any heavy lifting. Though she admits it's more for my health than the baby's. Fujiki's a really good cook, and likes having me around to talk with, even though the only forms of conversation I'm good at are arguing and quickly agreeing to everything I'm told. She seems pretty curious about what working for Team Aqua was like. I'm not really sure how to answer any of her questions. I'm not a really social person.

September 23, 2003

Fujiki, in spite of otherwise being a perfectly normal person, is pretty paranoid. She keeps a handgun or knife, or both, in every room of her house. I guess that makes sense though, she probably has a lot of enemies given what her work is.

January 15, 2004

I finally found this journal! I misplaced it at some point after the last entry, and I couldn't find it anywhere. I'm glad I finally found it. Not much has happened over the past few months though. Nothing that effects me anyways. Eight months tomorrow, not much longer.

January 18, 2004

I was out for a walk this morning since one of Fujiki's clients had stopped in for a visit and I didn't feel like tiptoeing around in the basement for two hours. But anyways, I could have sworn I saw Mightyena footprints. I wonder...never mind.

January 20, 2004

I went back to where I saw the footprints today, and there were more. I doubt it's anyone from Team Magma, but still...

January 25, 2004

Well I found my sister, though how I can still call her that I don't know. This all happened yesterday, but I was to furious to write it. Here it is-

I woke up yesterday to Fujiki talking with some one upstairs. Normally I don't eavesdrop on Fujiki, but my name came up a few times, so I sorta couldn't help it. But anyways, I didn't recognize the other person's voice, but it sounded like they knew about my being here, and desperately wanted to talk. Finally Fujiki caved. A few minutes later, I was in Fujiki's living room, face to face with some one who looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place where from. Fujiki slid out, and the stranger cracked a smile."I guess you don't recognize me, do you?" As I shook my head she laughed. "It's me, Lissa." she said. I felt my jaw drop. After all these years she was here.

At Lissa's suggestion we slipped out for a walk. I led her to a cliff over looking the sea, one of my usual hangouts. We talked for a while, I told her how our parents died and got the assurance of,"It wasn't your fault." that I've needed since then. Then the subject of what happened after she was kidnapped was brought up. She was very hesitant, but I got it out of her...unfortunately.

Lissa was kidnapped by a group of people who take kids, train them as theives, and then sell them to various groups of criminals. Lissa spent 10 years with those people, before being forced to join Team Magma. I wish I could say I took the news well. However what happened was that we almost ended up in a battle, I don't remember the details. Lissa left not long after. Right now I'm writing in my bed and fighting tears. Lissa was all I had left of my family, and now she's gone to.

January 30, 2004

Fujiki finally managed to get everything about Lissa out of me. She's trying to be sympathetic, but my temper probably isn't making it easy.

Febuary 10, 2004

Marina Irsey

Born-2/10/2004 4:17am

weight-7lbs, 4oz

length-17in.

Febuary 11, 2004

Thank you for writing that Fujiki, because I would never have thought of it. How did she know my last name though?

Anyways, yes, I'm a mother now. Marina's asleep right now, she looks so sweet. Her hair's going to be dark, I can already tell. I'm not sure what color her eye's will be though. I should set this down, I'm still really tired. I probably won't be writing as much now.

Febuary 19, 2004

I'm on the last page of this journal. I guess I didn't notice it 'till now. It doesn't matter though, I think I know what I'm going to do next. I talked to Fujiki this morning about helping her with her work. She said she doesn't have anything against it, so I guess that's a yes. It's strange, I started this journal because I thought I had lost everything, but maybe I didn't. I'm free for the first time in my life, I'm a mom, and I'm actually in a positive situation. Let's see where I can go from here...

Epilogue

For once in her life Shelly kept her word, two months after Marina was born she put the skills she had learned in Team Aqua to use, and helped Fujiki in her work as a spy and bounty hunter. Helping with legal matters wasn't her thing, though a tip from her led to Tabitha being arrested. She never learned Archie's fate.

Shelly married once, though the union didn't last long. Within a month of completing his will and leaving everything to Shelly, her wealthy husband dropped dead of food poisoning, leaving his 'grieving' young widow and her year old daughter in the lap of luxury.

Bella managed to hunt Shelly down, who, possibly out of pity for their similar childhoods, unofficially adopted the girl. Bella and Marina formed a close bond, particularly in their teenage years.

Marina kept questions about her father to a minimum. When she was 15 however Shelly gave her her old journal as a method of explanation. As a mother Shelly never felt completely comfortable.

Marina had inherited her mother's eye for fat wallets, and went through a flurry of boyfriends before the age of 17. Her mother did little to stop this, secretly impressed.

After a while Shelly regained a small amount of trust with her sister. While the were never exactly close, Lissa tried to help her sister when she needed it, if not just for an excuse to see her niece.


End file.
